


Cuarenta años y un día

by Taolee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Español | Spanish, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-13
Updated: 2011-11-13
Packaged: 2017-10-26 01:19:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/276965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taolee/pseuds/Taolee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean no pasa en el infierno cuarenta años, sino cuarenta años y un día. Descubre lo que le cuenta Castiel sobre ese día.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuarenta años y un día

 

 **Titulo:** cuarenta años y un día

 **Autora:** Taolee

 **Fandom:** SPN

**Sin betear.**

**Pairing:** Dean/Castiel

 **Rating:** NC-13

 **Número de palabras:** 1783

 **Spoilers:** ninguno realmente. 

 

 

 

                Castiel se acercó a Dean. Esa misma madrugada, Dean había soñado con el infierno, con los cuarenta años que pasó allí. Quizás tenía miedo de volver o quizás temía por lo que podría haber pasado Sam. No lo sabía. Podía leer la mente del cazador la mayoría de las veces… Esa vez, no.

                Puede que ya fuera el momento en que Castiel le contara toda la verdad a Dean. Sin pensárselo, el ángel se acercó a él y se paró a su lado. Dean lo miró, pero no dijo nada.

                - Tenemos que hablar, Dean.

                - ¿A solas? –bromeó éste con media sonrisa. Cuando vio que el ceño del ángel ni se inmutaba por la broma, se puso serio y lo miró-. ¿Qué pasa?

                - Es hora de que sepas toda la verdad.

                - ¿La verdad? ¿Qué verdad? –Dean se volvió completamente hacia él y lo miró. ¿Es que había más verdad? ¿No habían tenido ya bastante?-. No me jodas Cas. No me digas que hay más mierda angelical metida de por medio porque te juro que soy capaz de mataros a todos.

                - No –Castiel tomó algo de aire y apartó la mirada-. Es… de cuando estuviste en el infierno.

                Dean guardó silencio. Recordaba muchas de las cosas que había vivido allá abajo. Muchas de las torturas a las que le sometieron y con las que él había torturado a almas inocentes. Sabía que no lo recordaba todo porque, de vez en cuando, soñaba con cosas nuevas, con cosas que habían ocurrido mientras estuvo allí, y sabía que eran reales porque eso no se sueña; se vive y luego se queda en la memoria para toda la vida, listas para salir de tu cabeza en el momento más inoportuno. ¿Era una casualidad que esa misma noche hubiera soñado con el infierno? Posiblemente no. Pensó en decirle algo al ángel sobre lo de caminar en sus sueños, pero se calló. Había otro tema más interesante que tratar.

                - ¿Qué pasa con eso? –ladró.

                Castiel pensó que lo mejor era ir directo al grano.

                - No estuviste cuarenta años en el infierno y luego te saqué, Dean. Ese dato no es correcto.

                El cazador levantó ambas cejas a modo de sorpresa y lo miró directamente a los ojos.

                - ¿Cómo que no es correcto? Estuve allí, Cas. Sé el tiempo que estuve y aunque a mí me parecieron muchos más años, eso fue lo que pasó.

                - Estuviste “muerto” cuarenta años y un día.

                - ¿Un día? –las cejas de Dean se levantaron en señal de incredulidad. O se lo tomaba a broma, o se volvía loco-. ¿Y qué hice ese día? ¿Me fui de compras? ¿Me fui de putas? ¿Qué?

                Su primera intención fue la de hacer una broma, pero no lo consiguió. Dean no bromeaba con eso del infierno porque había estado allí, porque seguía recordándolo como si fuera ayer y porque aún le dolía demasiado.

                - No –Castiel fue tan escueto como siempre. Afortunadamente siguió explicándose-. Ese día estuviste en el cielo, Dean. Conmigo.

 

 

 

 

                - ¿Qué?

                Castiel levantó un poco las palmas hacia arriba intentando explicarse.

                - Cuando llegué al infierno y te cogí, no te traje de vuelta directamente, Dean. Te llevé al cielo.

                - ¡Déjate de chorradas, Cas! Me acordaría de ese dato tan importante, ¿no?

                - Lo cierto es que no. Decidimos que lo mejor sería que olvidaras ese día.

                - ¿Quién lo decidió?

                - Nosotros. Tú y yo –murmuró-. Pensamos que sería por tu bien.

                - ¿Por mi bien? Explícate y hazlo pronto porque estoy perdiendo la paciencia.

                - El cielo, Dean. El que todo el mundo tiene, tú cielo, el mío… es el sitio más bonito del mundo y la felicidad que allí se siente es indescriptible.

                - Ya he estado en el cielo. Muchas veces además. Con tu jefe, ¿recuerdas? Y todo era una mierda. Incluso el cielo de Sam era una mierda.

                - Eso no era real. Zacarías lo manipuló todo. Ese no es el verdadero cielo –Castiel suspiró-. El de verdad no tiene parangón.

                - ¿Y por qué no lo recuerdo? –Dean comenzaba a dudar de todo eso de lo que estaban hablando.

                - Porque tú y yo llegamos a la conclusión que lo mejor sería olvidar. Te llevé allí para sanarte y reponerte antes de que volvieras a seguir con tu misión. Allí, todo es tan intenso y tan puro, que sabiendo que volverías luego a la tierra a vivir el apocalipsis y todo lo demás, llegamos al mutuo acuerdo de que yo te haría olvidar para no sentir la pena de haber estado en el cielo y haberlo perdido.

                Dean frunció el ceño.

                - ¿Por qué me cuentas esto ahora?

                - Porque ocasionalmente sigues soñando con el infierno. Son pesadillas que te rondan la cabeza durante varios días y te afectan al humor, al comer, a la forma de ser… Anoche, cuando tenías ese recuerdo del infierno, pensé que no era justo que soñaras sólo lo malo.

                - ¿Y? –Dean estaba impaciente porque no sabía a qué quería llegar el ángel.

                - He pensado que quizás quieras recordar por un momento ese día en el cielo.

                Posiblemente Dean se arrepintiera, pero asintió con la cabeza. Castiel también. Se acercó el paso y medio que los separaba y se puso delante de él, levantó la mano y fue a dejar de caer esos dos dedos largos y poderosos sobre la frente del cazador.

                Dean no dudó en él por un segundo. Confiaba en Castiel y sabía que así era como tenía que hacerse.

 

 

                El roce en la frente fue rápido y Dean apenas lo notó.

                Cuando Castiel apartó la mano, el cazador abrió los ojos que no sabía que había cerrado y miró al ángel. Él se sentía igual y ningún nuevo recuerdo llegaba a él. ¿Le habría mentido el ángel?

                - Cas, yo no…

                _…siento nada._

                Imágenes en forma de flashes comenzaron a llegar a la mente de Dean. El último día que pasó en el infierno fue el peor de todos… fue cuando pensó que ya no podría caer más bajo. Cuando pensó que eso sería para siempre y que su alma jamás se repondría de semejante depravación. Fue entonces cuando una luz luminosa y eterna apareció ante ellos. Dean luchó, pero fue en vano. Parpadeó confundido viendo cómo sus camaradas demonios y demás chusma variada que se le habían en el infierno y le habían llamado amigo, ahora corrían despavoridos huyendo de aquella luz que ahora sabía que era Cas.

                El ángel, sin forma definida, le tocó el hombro y Dean gritó cayendo de rodillas ante la luz. Luego todo se dispersó.

 

 

 

                Dean miró al ángel, confundido. ¿Cómo era posible que hubiera olvidado aquel momento? Físicamente no veía nada; todo eran sentimientos y sensaciones. Notaba la felicidad volar alrededor de él y sonreír por el simple placer de poder hacerlo. En el cielo de Dean, todo se sentía. Podía notar la presencia de su padre y de su madre. De todos los amigos que había tenido. A Sam también podía sentirle, a Bobby, a Ellen, a Jo… todo era una energía en forma de luz. Pero, por encima de todo eso, estaba Castiel.

                Ese ángel, con órdenes expresas o no, le había sacado del infierno y lo había salvado. Incluso allí, sin apenas conocerle de nada, le estaba dando amor. Esa sensación no podía ocultarse en su cielo, y Dean lo notaba. Todo era puro y bello y Dean amó a Castiel en el mismo momento en que lo vio. No era un amor en agradecimiento, ni siquiera se encontraba cegado por la majestuosidad de sus alas; simple y llanamente, Dean lo amó sin condiciones. Y el sentimiento era correspondido.

                Volviendo en sí un poco confundido, miró alrededor. Sentía esa paz y esa tranquilidad que le daba la visión de Castiel en su cielo y luego analizaba el sufrimiento que vivía día tras día, el desastre en lo que se había convertido el mundo… fue tan impactante, que el corazón se le encogió por la impresión. Castiel notó ese sobresalto.

                - ¿Entiendes por qué lo  mejor era hacerte olvidar? –Castiel seguía parado junto a él. No se había movido en ningún momento-. Los sentimientos, el amor… todo aquello que viviste ese día era tan puro, que estando aquí lo añorarías a cada momento y recordarlo sabiendo que no ibas a poder conseguirlo nunca más, no haría más que minarte el ánimo. Lo comprendiste y lo aceptaste, Dean.

                Dean asintió. No se le había ocurrido reprocharle nada al ángel porque lo entendía. Levantó la cara y lo miró. Por primera vez en todo ese tiempo lo miró de verdad. Levantó las manos y lo cogió por la mandíbula, acercándole luego hacia sí, hacia sus labios. Dean abrió los suyos y lo besó.

                Fue un beso tranquilo, sosegado, como si todas y cada una de las células de su cuerpo estuvieran en paz en ese momento. Castiel cerró los ojos y lo correspondió. Podía sentir el alma del cazador brillar, claro y radiante. Dios, lo había echado tanto de menos…

                Cuando sus labios se separaron, se quedaron mirándose unos minutos, ambos sin decir nada. Tan sólo reconociéndose el uno al otro. Entonces a Castiel no le quedó más remedio que dar por terminado ese momento.

                - Ya es suficiente Dean. Tienes que volver a olvidar.

                Dean se quedó congelado, pero luego asintió.

                - Entiendo –fue todo lo que dijo. De pronto cayó en una cosa-. ¿Y tú, Cas? ¿Cómo puedes seguir estando aquí, con tanta miseria y penas, sabiendo que tu cielo te está esperando y es tan bonito? Tú lo recuerdas todo… no es justo para ti.

                Castiel esbozó una sonrisa a medias.

                - Soy un ángel, Dean.

                Parecía que esas palabras lo explicaban todo, o al menos el ángel esperaba que fuera así porque no tenía más que ofrecerle.

                Dean asintió, comprendiendo. Respiró hondo y cerró los ojos.

                - Estoy listo.

                Castiel no esperó más. Levantó la mano y puso de nuevo los dos dedos sobre su frente. El semblante de Dean cambió al instante; frunció la frente y de nuevo esa mirada fría se instaló en sus ojos.

                - Bueno Cas, ¿nos vamos a buscar a ese demonio o vamos a quedarnos aquí perdiendo el tiempo?

                Castiel asintió y retrocedió un paso mientras Dean caminaba decidido hasta salir de la habitación. Castiel se quedó mirando el vacío que había dejado.

                Había mentido. Le había mentido; él podría ser un ángel, pero eso no le ayudaba a no echar de menos al verdadero Dean Winchester.

 

FIN


End file.
